


Out of Gas

by Flyingintospace



Series: Summer Fics [10]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dallas Stars, Hitchhiking, M/M, Not Hockey Players AU, Summer, motorcycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Jamie couldn’t believe he had run out of gas.





	Out of Gas

Jamie couldn’t believe that he had ran out of gas. Out of all the stupid ways to end up stranding in the middle of nowhere in Texas, that had to be one of the stupidest. Once his brother found out there was no way that he was ever going to live it down.

And of course he didn’t have cell service which was the reason he was walking down the dusty highway, trying in vain to get someone to give him a ride.

Which at this point seemed like a lost cause.

He had no idea how far the nearest town was.

So he just kept walking.

There wasn’t a lot of vehicles on the road but the ones that were seemed to have no interest in stopping for him. But then he heard a different sound coming up behind him and turned to find a motorcycle coming towards him. It sped past him but then to Jamie’s surprise pulled over to the side of the road, not to far ahead of him.

He hesitated but really his other choice was to keep walking.

Jamie headed over to the motorcycle.

The guy pulled off his helmet, his dark hair somehow looking fantastic.

Hell the guy looked like a model to Jamie.

“Hey,” the guy drawled, though his accent betrayed him as not a local. “Name Tyler. Need a ride?”

“Yeah, thanks. Jamie. I ran out of gas a while back,” Jamie answered.

“Yeah I saw,” Tyler said. He held out a helmet. “I can get you to the nearest town.”

“You normally travel with an extra helmet, in case you run into hitchhikers.” Jamie asked, taking the helmet.

Tyler laughed but it wasn’t a pleasant sound. “Actually just broke up with my boyfriend. That was his.”

“I’m sorry,” Jamie wasn’t sure what else to say.

Tyler just shook his head. “Ready?”

Jamie nodded. Swinging his leg over the motorcycle and unsure of what to do with his hands so he wrapped his arms around the stranger. And then off they went.

The nearest town was further away than Jamie would’ve thought.

Tyler pulled up in front of the gas station and Jamie reluctantly got off. “Thanks,” Jamie said.

“No problem,” Tyler nodded. Jamie hesitated wondering how to go about asking Tyler for his number.

“If you want I’ll give you a ride back to your car?” Tyler smiled at him.

“Really?” Jamie was surprised.

“Yeah,” Tyler nodded. “And maybe I can get your number too?”

“Oh, uh, sure,” Jamie nodded, maybe a little enthusiastically. Maybe running out of gas hadn’t been such a bad thing after all.


End file.
